I Like It
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: Shameless PWP. No, seriously. Don't even try to find any sort of plot in here. You'll never find it. Just sex. Lots and lots of sex.


Suddenly, the door slams shut and bodies are hurriedly pressed against it in a fiery frenzy of hot fever.

Dally forces his tongue down the younger boy's throat and their mouths intertwine in a passionate dance. Johnny moans into the kiss and grabs his lover's coat, jerking Dally forward to eliminate any sort of possible space between them.

The kiss is imperfect, rushed, and sloppy, but at the same time a symbol of the hottest moment of their lives. Teeth clack together and tongues twist around each other. Nothing is off limits. Dally growls and bites Johnny's lower lip, only causing the younger boy that much more pleasure. Dally lets his hands grasp firmly onto Johnny's locks of hair, yanking and pulling at ever chance he gets. Not a word has yet been spoken.

Even when the couple breaks for air, their tongues remain silent. When the hot passion is paused, they stare each other in the eyes with their foreheads touching and their breath still rugged and uneven. The close proximity of their bodies continues to warm the temperature between them. Oh, but this scene is not yet finished.

No, for Dally then lets out a chuckle, and then Johnny laughs, and then they're both laughing hysterically. Dally grabs Johnny's face and holds him there for a moment, just standing there laughing both at and with each other.

Johnny is the first to speak. "You bit me."

Then Dally responds, a smile played across his smug face. "You liked it."

Dally then lets go of his lover, turning around so that his back is facing Johnny. He walks towards the back of the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he does so.

"So how was school?"

When Dally turns back around, he sits in a chair on the opposite side of the room as Johnny, who, like a loyal dog, follows him as he answers, "stupid."

When Johnny stands before him, Dally chuckles again. "I was figurin' you were gonna say that." He grabs onto Johnny's hips, pulling him down onto his lap.

"Then why'd you ask?" Johnny questions.

Dally shrugs as he undoes the top button of Johnny's shirt. "Just makin' conversation, I guess."

This time it's Johnny's turn to laugh as he reaches down to unbuckle the belt around Dally's waist.

All they're doing is undressing each other. Casually creating idle chatter as they strip each other naked. It's the most normal thing in the world for them, and yet also the most erotic at the exact same time.

"Did'ya do your homework?" Dally asks as he slides Johnny's now open shirt down his shoulders, discarding it onto the probably suspecting floor.

"Aw, don't make me do that, Dally," Johnny complains as he slips his own undershirt up and over his head while Dally steadies him with hands firmly grasped around his tiny waist.

"I ain't responsible if that teacher of yours whips ya, you know," Dally says, hands now roaming around Johnny's exposed torso. Dally's fingers trace over the flesh in front of him, deeply tanned and riddled with scars and bruises. It's these imperfections embedded into Johnny's body that just turns Dally on all the more.

"He ain't gonna whip me," Johnny tells him as he slides his hands up Dally's undershirt, fingers rippling over the contours of the rock hard abs presented to him. "My daddy'll whip me before that."

Dally winces. There's always a sharp pain in his heart whenever Johnny mentions his father, like a tiny needle threads its way through the vital organ as slowly as possible while it pumps over and over again. In order to shut him up, Dally grabs Johnny by the neck and pulls him down to kiss him again, this time softer, while still retaining the same passion as their kiss before.

Heat generates deep within Johnny's stomach and suddenly he can't take it anymore. With his pants still firmly resting on his hips, he rolls his hips forward and lets out a lewd moan.

Dally grabs onto Johnny's hips as they continue their kiss, only proceeding to encourage Johnny's movement.

They only stop when the friction between their jeans becomes unbearable. Suddenly, they can't take it and the pace picks up to that like when they were both pressed against the door. Motions are hasty and frenzied as Dally practically pushes Johnny off him only long enough to tear his pants away. And once Johnny is fully naked and exposed, Dally only grabs him onto his lap again.

And then they're kissing again, Johnny with not a single piece of clothing on his body, sitting on top of Dally, wearing nothing but a pair of unbuckled and unzipped jeans.

Dally slips his hands behind the younger boy's back, entrapping him in his arms as their mouths clash together repeatedly. As Dally's hands travel downwards, Johnny takes in a breath as if to say something, but is halted by those familiar lips.

"Sssh, baby," Dally whispers against Johnny's lips, his hands tracing lazy circles around the small of Johnny's back.

By now, Johnny is starting to grind again, rubbing his naked body up and down and just all over Dally, pressing their genitals together in a desperate attempt to generate friction.

Dally also rolls his hips up against Johnny's, his hands now firmly grasping the ass cheeks situated upon his lap.

They break their long and heated kiss and Johnny immediately lets out a moan. Dally starts to knead Johnny's flesh in his hands.

"Lemme hear you, Johnny," Dally says, completely contradicting his previous statement. "I wanna hear you scream."

Johnny all but sobs when Dally's hands pry apart his ass, spreading the cheeks wide as possible and exposing his needy, puckered hole. "You want this? You want me to put my finger in here?" Dally asks, a finger slipping between the crack and lingering just above the hole, once in a while touching the weeping entrance. To Johnny, this was the very definition of torture. Not the thought of going to school, not the sting of his parents' hand, not the fear for his daily life, but being denied pleasure by the man he loved the most.

"Dally, please," Johnny groans into Dally's ear, arms around Dally's neck in an attempt to bring the couple closer together.

"Look at you," Dally chuckles lightly. "Meltin' and beggin' right here on my lap. God that's hot." He loves Johnny too much to torture him further. As he rolls their hips together, he gently eases a finger through the tight ring of muscle, savoring the feeling of his appendage becoming engulfed in that all too familiar pit of warmth.

Johnny moans out Dally's name and grinds his body into the older man. "More," he exclaims, his hands finding refuge in the locks of Dally's greasy hair.

"Anythin' fer you," Dally responds, slipping a second finger in, scissoring and stretching out the rosy colored hole to its max capacity. Johnny shudders and nearly laughs as pleasure overrides his mental functionalities.

Dally himself is, of course, enjoying the show before him. With Johnny sitting on his lap, he can see the boy's pleasured expression face to face up close and personal. He thrusts his fingers into Johnny again and watches him shiver in pure ecstasy.

Their hips roll up against each other yet again and they share a pleasured moan.

As Johnny grinds up against his lover's obvious hardness, Dally fingers the boy. It's an unspoken system. Neither is told what to do, but they do it nonetheless.

Again, they kiss in a red hot battle of tongues. Dally growls and Johnny moans and everything is just…perfectly imperfect. Saliva drips down Johnny's chin, but neither man makes an effort to fix that. They're too lost in oblivion to notice.

When they part, Dally removes his fingers from Johnny's bottom, leaving the poor boy feeling cold and empty.

All ministrations come to a halt, and they just stare at each other. Both their cocks throb painfully and untouched, and yet they do nothing but look each other in the eyes, blinking on occasion. Johnny can see Dally's manly chest rise and fall with each jagged breath. To them, this is the ultimate form of exercise. It was a joke often made by the Greasers that Dally's rock hard abs came from too much sex. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ride me," Dally crones in a musky tone of voice. "Ride me hard, baby."

Well damn if that wasn't the sexiest thing that ever came out of Dally's mouth.

Johnny didn't need to be told twice. The moment the words left Dally's mouth, Johnny's hands were already flying to Dally's pants, opening the fly up as wide as possible to retrieve the hard and throbbing appendage that had been hidden before. He places his hands on the cock and Dally let out a soft gasp. This pleases Johnny greatly, so he strokes the long shaft once, and then twice, and then once more. His hands are rough and callused, but to Dally they are the most beautiful, especially when wrapped around his penis.

Dally rolls his hips into Johnny's actions as the younger man hurriedly strokes him.

And then Dally grabs Johnny's wrists and whispers "Jesus Christ, get on with it."

Johnny laughs quietly, knowing that Dally's patience runs thin often. He slides his body up so that his ass is lined up with Dally's cock. He lifts himself up and grabs hold of the shaft, finally easing himself down onto it. The couple then groans simultaneously.

Suddenly, nothing in the world matters. The universe could come to an end that very moment and neither of them would care. Fires could burn down this very room, tornadoes could sweep them away, the Earth could shake and crumble, buildings could come toppling down, plague could disease the entire entity of the population, and absolutely none of that would matter to either of them.

Johnny lifts himself up again, only to slam his body down onto Dally's cock again, providing both of them with excellent heat coursing through their bodies.

Dally let his hands firmly grasp Johnny's hips, aiding him with the rising and lowering onto his sensitive appendage.

"That's it, baby," Dally encourages him. "Just like that. That's so good. Jesus Christ. That's so hot. "

That's when they both snapped. Suddenly, they were transformed into rabbits, Johnny furiously bouncing up and down on Dally's lap while Dally frantically thrust his hips up and pulled Johnny's down, creating the most delicious of friction. Pleasure plagued their insides and their legs began to shake.

Johnny ground his hips down, rolling his body into Dally's to cover every angle that Dally's cock could hit within his ass.

And to hell if it wasn't the most erotic thing Dally had ever seen. Just the sight of Johnny, sweat glistening above his eyebrow, riding his cock like a wild animal, was enough to make Dally want to explode there and then. He didn't understand how Johnny could be doing something like this, so naughty and lewd, and yet still look that damn innocent. It only helped turn Dally on even more.

"Harder," Johnny screamed out, hands gripping onto Dally's shoulders to give him support as his frantically pushed himself onto Dally's cock. "Oh please, Dally, fuck me!"

Dally could feel nails digging into the skin of his shoulder, but the pain was numbing compared to the extreme pleasure deep within him. Johnny's words made Dally twitch inside him, eliciting wonderful pleasured nerves sending euphoria shooting through both their veins.

Dally thrust up into his lover with more fury, and Johnny slammed back down on him at the same time. This unified rhythm, created without the use of a conductor or a metronome, binding the two of them together.

"You like that," Dally hissed. "You love riding me like this, don't ya? You can feel me deep inside you. Jesus Christ, you feel so good, Johnny."

Johnny couldn't answer Dally. Instead, he threw his head back, his own untouched cock already throbbing with the need of release. The friction between them was nearly overwhelming, and he could feel the end was near. As much as he wanted this to last forever, he knew that the best part must also be the final.

"Dally, I'm going to cum," Johnny groaned, learning forward to whisper the words into Dally's ear.

Just the feeling of Johnny's hot breath on his ear made Dally shiver. "Do it, baby. Oh god, do it."

Johnny suddenly grabbed Dally's face and kissed him hard on the lips as they continued to fuck. His tongue easily pried open Dally's graciously awaiting mouth, slipping in to wrestle with the other familiar appendage.

And with that, Johnny erupted. Heat poured out in the form of semen, shooting splurts of thick white liquid from the tip of Johnny's cock to the front of Dally's well toned chest. In the heat of his orgasm, all sense of rationality was abandoned and Johnny bit Dally's tongue. Dally cried out, more from the pleasure of Johnny squeezing around him rather than from the pain in his tongue.

For every shot of cum that left Johnny's cock, his asshole contracted around his lover, tightening and squeezing and just giving the most fantastic feeling in the universe.

That was it for Dally. He broke the kiss between them and roughly grabbed Johnny's hips, pulling the boy down onto him over and over at a speed faster than before. Sweat glistened on both their bodies, the immense heat between them only growing each second.

Dally swore as he came, his orgasm hitting him hard and allowing him to shoot off inside Johnny, coating his insides with hot jets of cum.

Johnny screamed again, holding onto Dally like he would die if he let go.

And as soon as it came, so soon it was over. Even after Dally had stopped shooting sperm, he still twitched in pleasure, still wedged deep inside his lover and still not giving a damn in the world.

When Dally finally removed his now flaccid penis, Johnny could feel the essence of their lovemaking drip out of his abused hole, and oh how he loved it.

They shared another kiss, this one soft and full of nothing but pure and true love. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony and Dally pulled his lover in closer, closer, and closer still, until their chests were touching and they could practically feel each other's rapid fast heartbeat.

When they broke for air, Johnny let himself lay limp in Dally's arms, his forehead against Dally's shoulder and his arms just dangling there at his sides.

Dally planted a small kiss on the back of Johnny's exposed neck and sighed.

For the longest time, neither of them said anything. Johnny sat on the older man's lap like he was dead, and Dally just sat there drawing lazy patterns all over the younger boy's back. Both their eyes were closed, relishing in the afterglow of the unifying experience they had just made.

Dally was the first to speak. "You bit me."

Then Johnny responds, already half-asleep. "You liked it."

Dally lets out a small laugh. "Hell yeah."


End file.
